Recent advances in electronics and communications systems have introduced various portable electronic devices, for example, cell phones, portable audio players, and tablet computers. These portable electronic devices are enjoyed by users every day around the world. Unfortunately, these portable electronic devices are typically delicate and subject to internal damage when they are dropped, bumped, and/or suffer an impact. For example, when a device having a touch screen (e.g., a cell phone and a tablet computer) is dropped, the touch screen can easily shatter. Repairing the touch screen is time consuming and costly to the user.